


Past Journal Connections

by RatLuvrr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Panic Attacks, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatLuvrr/pseuds/RatLuvrr
Summary: Tubbo finds a journal and reads it, and he finds a strange connection to it.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Past Journal Connections

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is self-indulgent and in no way a ship-fic. And it was mostly inspired by the album "your city gave me asthma" by Wilbur Soot. Please let me get my creative liberties out and push myself onto Tubbo's magnificent character. 
> 
> Also, this is my first fic ever, so please be nice. It might be shitty, though, so just bear with me. 
> 
> This is all open-ended.

"I loved him. I loved the boy with the horns, the short one, the one who let me into his country, the one who trusted me after I betrayed him. I loved Tubbo . . . but he'll never love me back." Tubbo sucked in a deep breath, ugly tears running down his face after reading the book that he's only ever been interested in for hours. "I love you, Tubbo." His shoulders tensed up and his breath stopped. 

Why was the only name in the whole book his name? It's not like the name _Tubbo_ is common. Why?—the only book without names written in it and a vague sense of what the author wanted to happen. And, throughout the entire story, he'd felt a strong connection with the main character, who'd never stated their own name. He curled over on the couch sobbing into his hands, not even bothering to grab tissues because he knew that it would be too hard for him to even walk after the all emotional baggage the author put on him.

Never in his life has he ever picked up a book and read it all the way through, let alone even read a _book_. He hates this author. How did they crawl deeper into his entire soul with just his name? And he didn't mean to get philosophical, but he couldn't help but psychoanalyze the rest of the story in his head for the next hour, thinking about how the character was in so many wars and was not very stable, yet this Tubbo-guy was still always there for him. This character—Tubbo—reminded him of his old friend.

His old friend was someone who was always by Tubbo's side, whether or not Tubbo was right. 

After letting the story affecting his whole being, he fell asleep to the sound of soft rain and a small rainbow coming through. And, he knew, when he got up, he'd have to force himself to forget about this stupid book that he'd found in the local cave that he'd finally explored after so many years of feeling drawn to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, and remember that this isn't a ship fic. This is platonic love. Also, if you couldn't figure it out, Tubbo was in a modern setting and his past friend is Ranboo. And it's from Ranboo's memory journal from many years ago. Also, if you want me to write another chapter I can. And, this is all open-ended.


End file.
